Etrange amoureuse
by Eejil9
Summary: Vous l'ignoriez peut-être, mais Sybille Trelawney, elle aussi, est une incorrigible romantique...
1. Chapitre 1 : D'une addiction à l'autre

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous suivez Principe de Complémentarité, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en interromps une pour en commencer une autre... A vrai dire, cette histoire est terminée depuis cet été, et publiée depuis un moment sur HPF. Il s'agit de ma participation au concours Associations Improbables d'hazalhia, concours bouclé depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait de mettre en scène la relation d'un couple improbable, soit choisi, soit tiré au sort. J'ai tiré au sort Sybille Trelawney et Xenophilius Lovegood.**

 **Même si cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec Principe de Complémentarité, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de poster cette histoire ici. Elle compte 3 chapitres, un peu plus de 6000 mots... Je compte étaler la publication sur quelques semaines.**

 **Merci encore à DameLicorne pour ses corrections pertinentes et perspicaces.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : D'une addiction à l'autre**

Avec un petit soupir résigné, Sybille saisit une de ses huit bouteilles de xérès et la vida dans le lavabo des toilettes du deuxième étage.

Elle devait se reprendre en main, il le fallait. Sinon, comment pouvait-elle oser tenter sa chance ?

Alors qu'elle en était à la septième bouteille, l'odeur de xérès manquait déjà de lui faire abandonner sa résolution. Mais Sybille serra les dents. Elle s'y tiendrait, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Lorsque les dernières gouttes quittèrent le goulot de la huitième, une idée se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit du professeur de divination.

Il fut un temps où elle aurait appelé cela une manifestation du troisième œil. Malheureusement, elle savait désormais que, lorsque son troisième œil se manifestait, elle n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir. Cette idée, elle pouvait l'appeler intuition, remémoration, peut-être même honnêteté... Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un don pour la divination.

Cependant, comme en transe, elle ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-ce les vapeurs d'alcool bon marché, ou peut-être était-ce déjà les effets secondaires du sevrage... Dans tous les cas, elle se remémora avec la netteté d'une vision – ou du moins, avec la netteté que devaient avoir les visions – qu'elle avait caché une bouteille dans son casier de la salle des professeurs.

Elle devait aller la chercher. Elle devait la vider. Sinon, elle ne remplirait jamais son objectif.

Sybille, dans un évanouissement seulement à moitié feint, s'effondra sur le sol. Que la sobriété était cruelle ! Où trouver le courage ?

Elle se mit à respirer par la bouche, pour ne plus sentir le xérès, et ferma les yeux encore plus fort.

Echevelée, affalée sur le sol, le visage contracté et la bouche ouverte, elle était bien ridicule. Mais dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, il n'y avait personne pour la voir, à part peut-être Mimi Geignarde, sauf que cette dernière était partie faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain des préfets. Le nouveau petit préfet de Serpentard était à son goût, lui avait-elle dit.

De toute manière, Sybille n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle savait que sa crédibilité n'était même plus en lambeaux. Elle était tout simplement inexistante. Alors, échevelée, affalée sur le sol, le visage contracté et la bouche ouverte, elle entreprit de visualiser sa nouvelle raison de vivre.

Un visage à la fois doux et affirmé, illuminé par deux yeux bleus et sages comme l'univers, et une chevelure éclatante, douce et légère... Une voix passionnée, habitée, chaude et riche.

\- Sybille, tu peux y arriver, je le sais. Et même si tu ne peux pas, fais-le pour moi, murmurait la voix.

Alors elle se leva. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaitre les cadavres de ces bouteilles qu'elle n'avait pas bues, et se dirigea d'un pas raide et mécanique vers la salle des professeurs.

\- Bonjour Sybille, fit le professeur Chourave qui corrigeait visiblement des copies.

Pomona était gentille, mais elle ne remarquait jamais rien. Elle ne remarquait pas que là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de dire « Bonjour Sybille ». Parce que Sybille avait une mission, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la déconcentrât.

Sauf que Pomona avait de la suite dans les idées. Et elle parlait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup trop.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que les troisième année de Serdaigle sont absolument adorables cette année ? Je suis sûre que la petite Maggie Morgan en pince pour Frank Higgs, elle ne peut pas le quitter des yeux et... Quelque chose ne va pas, Sybille ?

Bon, il fallait jouer finement, parce que Pomona ne décamperait pas de sitôt. Alors Sybille feignit de se trouver mal.

\- Oh, ma tête tourne tout d'un coup, ah...

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oh, non, je ne peux pas bouger, je...

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et fut très satisfaite de son petit numéro. Elle s'améliorait vraiment, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Pomona sursauta.

\- Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh !

Quand Sybille osa rouvrir les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne. Tant mieux. Elle se releva prestement et ouvrit son casier. Oh, elle avait bien fait de venir, il n'y avait pas une, ni deux, mais trois bouteilles de xérès à peine entamées. Elle s'en saisit et remonta vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, en rasant les murs, espérant ne pas tomber sur Pomona en chemin.

Une fois sa première mission accomplie, elle s'empressa de s'attaquer à la seconde : trouver, dans le catalogue de vente par correspondance, une tenue qui le ravirait.

Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était apparu, aérien et envoûtant, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Alors, c'était comme si tout le reste avait disparu. Il n'était plus resté, aux yeux de Sybille, que ce visage enchanteur, qu'elle avait déjà vu mais qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Il portait une robe de sorcier mauve, couleur de la mélancolie, lui avait-il dit, avec une écharpe bleue, couleur de la sérénité. Quand il lui avait confié la signification de cette association, elle avait trouvé cela tellement beau... Le deuil passé, mais le respect qui reste... Rien de plus adéquat pour la commémoration de la bataille de Poudlard.

Oui, il fallait absolument qu'elle s'inspirât de cela.

Bleu et violet, certes, mais il fallait aussi que cela soit seyant. Elle voulait l'envoûter, elle voulait qu'il se souvînt d'elle, elle voulait aussi simplement qu'il la remarquât. Pas comme la dernière fois, non, qu'il la remarquât vraiment.

Un instant, elle leva les yeux de son catalogue, où des mannequins retouchés lui faisaient vainement des signes de la main qui se voulaient engageants. Elle s'imagina soudain, heureuse avec lui, utilisant son troisième œil pour le seconder dans sa quête des ronflaks cornus... Et quand enfin, ils trouveraient, main dans la main, la mythique créature, il la demanderait en mariage, et ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, tous les jours vêtus du jaune le plus éclatant, symbole de leur joie...

Sybille secoua la tête. Ses rêves n'étaient pas désagréables, mais ils n'étaient que des rêves... Et non pas ce qu'elle aurait pu, un temps, prendre pour des signes avant-coureurs d'un avenir assuré. Elle n'avait aucune certitude, que des espoirs, et pour s'assurer ce bonheur parfait, elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Il lui fallait une tenue parfaite.

/

La robe arriva la semaine suivante. Elle était bleue à gros pois violets, joliment cintrée. Quand le hibou frappa à sa porte, pendant son cours avec les cinquième années, elle s'empressa de leur donner un exercice à faire en autonomie – leur faire analyser leurs rêves de la nuit – et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le paquet était là, neuf et rutilant... Et elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Elle devait attendre d'avoir fini ce cours inutile et ennuyeux avec des élèves ingrats et inattentifs... Elle regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir pris sa retraite, et de ne pas avoir confié son sacerdoce à Firenze. En plus, monsieur le canasson était retourné vivre dans sa forêt... C'était clair aux yeux de Sybille : il détestait purement et simplement ses élèves, sans quoi il ne les aurait pas lâchement abandonnés après seulement trois ans de service...

A cinq minutes de la fin du cours, Sybille n'y tenait plus. Elle prétendit aux élèves qu'elle avait une réunion et qu'elle devait partir plus tôt, et les fit déguerpir, ce dont ils ne se firent pas prier.

Enfin seule, elle se jeta sur le paquet qu'elle avait laissé derrière son bureau, et l'ouvrit comme une forcenée. Le tissu était doux sous le papier kraft, les couleurs étaient vives... Sybille prit la robe, et la serra contre son cœur en tournoyant...

\- Professeur ? fit une petite voix.

Sybille se figea. Une élève. Personne ne revenait jamais dans sa classe après la fin des cours, pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombât à cet instant précis ?

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Sybille ouvrit grand ses yeux pour se donner l'air halluciné qu'elle affectionnait tant.

\- Je savais que vous alliez venir me voir, mon enfant, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt !

L'élève dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement gênée.

\- J'ai juste oublié mon manuel...

Sybille abandonna l'air halluciné.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu, fit-elle sèchement. Je ne pensais simplement pas que vous vous en rendriez compte si tôt, parce que vous rendez toujours vos devoir en retard. Allez, ouste, maintenant.

L'élève courut vers sa place, saisit le grimoire, et s'enfuit.

Sybille en soupira de soulagement. Pour ne plus être surprise de la sorte, elle gagna ses appartements privés, et s'empressa d'enfiler la robe.

La robe était très bien, la qualité du tissus était excellente, la coupe très jolie. En fait, la seule chose qui n'allait pas, c'était la sorcière qui était dedans. Les épaules de Sybille s'affaissèrent de désespoir. Evidemment, l'abus de xérès et autres boissons alcoolisées avait déposé une disgracieuse couche de graisse par-dessus ses abdominaux... C'était invisible tant qu'elle s'enveloppait dans moult châles et étoles, mais avec une robe cintrée, on ne voyait plus que cela.

Une nouvelle fois, Sybille soupira. Deux semaines.

Elle avait deux semaines pour faire disparaitre cette horreur. Et elle comptait bien y parvenir.

Elle se changea rapidement, et se rendit aux cachots, visiter Horace qui, même s'il faisait sa dernière année à Poudlard, était toujours aussi arrangeant. Elle mit un point d'honneur à marcher vite, persuadée que cela ferait fondre sa brioche à vue d'œil.

\- Bonjour Horace, fit-elle en arrivant dans son bureau. Pourriez-vous me rendre un service ? J'avais rendez-vous chez le médicomage aujourd'hui, pour mes problèmes de dos, inventa-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi tant que je ne perdais pas de poids, alors je voulais savoir si vous aviez une petite potion sous la main, pour accélérer le processus...

Horace était toujours accommodant. Il lui promit un philtre miracle pour le lendemain, et ce fut le cœur léger que Sybille remonta dans sa tour. Une fois arrivée à la dernière volée de marches, celle que personne n'empruntait jamais si ce n'était pour aller la voir, elle envoya ses châles et ses étoles dans ses appartements d'un coup de baguette, et entreprit de monter et descendre les escaliers en courant.

Quand elle n'en put plus, environ trois minutes plus tard, elle gagna, en sueur, sa salle de classe. Là, elle s'effondra sur un siège, hors d'haleine. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour reprendre son souffle. Alors, elle appela l'elfe de maison qui lui portait habituellement son repas, et lui demanda de changer le menu. Adieu tourte à la viande, bonjour laitue !

Après son frugal repas, elle dut avouer que même l'image de son prince charmant ne parvenait réellement à la distraire. Elle avait faim.

Or, Sybille ne savait pas qu'il était très mauvais de s'affamer quand on voulait perdre sa graisse abdominale. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait à peu près aucune notion de diététique, et ignorait même l'existence des exercices conçus pour muscler les abdominaux. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'il valait mieux accepter son corps pour être séduisante...

Mais comme Socrate (qui fut d'ailleurs un si grand sorcier qu'il est resté dans la mémoire des moldus comme de la communauté magique), Sybille était sage : elle savait qu'elle ne savait rien. Dans l'espoir d'oublier son estomac qui criait famine, elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, comptant bien y trouver un ou deux grimoires salvateurs.

/

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Sybille devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas perdu tous ses kilos en trop, mais elle avait remarqué que, prince charmant ou pas, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau maintenant qu'elle avait fait un peu d'exercice. Elle aurait dû s'y mettre bien avant.

La cérémonie ne devait avoir lieu que dans l'après-midi, mais, dès les premières heures du jour, il avait été inenvisageable pour Sybille de se rendormir. Impatiente comme une enfant la veille de Noël, elle avait été incapable de manger quoi que ce fût de toute la journée. Elle s'était contentée de refaire quelques exercices de musculation, pour passer le temps. Elle avait tenté, en vain, de tirer les cartes pour évaluer ses chances, mais elle abandonna rapidement. Elle devait se résigner : son troisième œil ne se manifestait jamais quand elle en avait réellement besoin.

Incapable de tenir en place, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer alors qu'il n'était même pas midi. Elle se lava d'abord soigneusement les cheveux, et se parfuma. Puis, elle tâcha de se préparer.

D'un côté, n'ayant plus eu la moindre relation amoureuse depuis la fin de l'adolescence, elle avait encore l'espoir d'être aimée pour elle-même. D'un autre côté, elle voulait apparaitre sous son meilleur jour. Il s'agissait donc de se maquiller légèrement, d'arranger subtilement sa coiffure, de soigner sa tenue, de sorte qu'elle restât elle-même tout en étant plus belle que d'habitude.

Oh, Sybille ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un canon de beauté. Mais elle savait que l'homme de ses rêves aimait l'originalité. Elle ne devait pas être parfaite pour briller à ses yeux... Encore fallait-il qu'elle parvint à briller à ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Quand elle fut prête, elle dut patienter, encore et encore. Elle décida donc de trouver des prétextes pour rendre visite à ses collègues, en espérant que ces derniers lui fissent des compliments sur sa tenue ou sa perte de poids. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux avaient le nez dans leurs discours, ou discutaient déjà avec des invités, arrivés en avance.

Mais, alors qu'elle errait dans la salle des professeurs, elle entendit Horace s'exclamer :

\- Xenophilius ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment va votre Luna ?

Le rôle qu'avait joué Luna dans la bataille avait totalement changé le point de vue d'Horace sur la jeune fille. Il l'avait intégré sans attendre à son club de chouchous. Oh, Sybille Trelawney ne connaissait pas beaucoup la petite, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année passée. Peu de Serdaigles suivaient son cours, le goût pour la divination de Sybille elle-même faisait office d'exception dans sa propre maison. Elle avait pourtant eu Luna dans sa classe, et avait au départ cru à un don très développé... Avant de comprendre qu'elle était simplement un peu farfelue. Il fallait avouer que la fille de Xenophilius passait difficilement inaperçue...

Mais ce n'était rien à côté de son père. Sybille se retourna pour détailler l'élu de son cœur. Cette fois-ci, il ne portait que du bleu, la sérénité avait dû prendre le dessus sur le deuil... Après tout, c'était logique, il fallait bien finir par faire la paix. Sybille jeta un regard à sa robe... Elle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

D'une manière qui se voulait spontanée, elle s'approcha de Xenophilius. Pour plus de naturel, elle décida d'interpeler Horace plutôt que le directeur du Chicaneur.

\- Horace, je vous cherchais ! J'ai lu dans les cartes que ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé arriverait aujourd'hui, alors je voulais vous prévenir...

\- Hum, merci, Sybille.

La professeure de Divination voyait bien qu'il avait l'air sceptique. De toute manière, personne ne la croyait jamais, lorsqu'il s'agissait de prédictions. Ou peut-être était-il déstabilisé par la nature positive de l'annonce... Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elle promettait souffrances et mort à qui voulait l'entendre. Mais être amoureuse la rendait de bonne humeur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à orienter la conversation vers le Chicaneur, pour se rapprocher un peu de Xenophilius, Horace la devança.

\- Mais je vois que ma potion a fait de l'effet ! Vous devez avoir bien moins mal au dos désormais, vous êtes dans une forme olympique.

Sybille se sentit rougir. Il allait le savoir, Xenophilius était perspicace, il allait deviner la raison pour laquelle elle avait pris cette potion... Elle était perdue.

Alors, l'adrénaline, le réveil de ses hormones depuis si longtemps endormies, et le manque de nourriture se firent sentir. Elle vit les contours de la salle des professeurs devenir flous, puis sombrer doucement dans l'obscurité...

Elle eut juste le temps de se morigéner intérieurement. Qu'il était sot de s'évanouir devant l'homme de ses rêves...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ouverture d'esprit et persp

**Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire au pairing... improbable ! Merci à AccioRune127 pour sa gentille review :)**

 **La suite (et fin !) arrivera la semaine prochaine ou la semaine suivante !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Ouverture d'esprit et perspicacité**

Xenophilius avait décidé de porter uniquement du bleu pour la commémoration cette année-là. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, de se souvenir avec sérénité de tous ces héros qui étaient morts sur le champ de bataille.

Maintenant que sa Luna avait quitté Poudlard et qu'il avait reconstruit sa maison, pour lui, le deuil avait pris fin. Ce n'était pas seulement le deuil de ces héros, dont le courage avait sauvé sa vie. C'était aussi le deuil de sa femme. Evidemment, Pandora ne l'avait pas quitté. A chaque seconde, il la sentait là, à ses côtés. Il entendait chanter sa voix sage quand il était seul.

Oh, elle avait continué, elle n'était sûrement pas devenue un fantôme. Mais Xenophilius était persuadé que les personnes qu'on a aimées ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Pandora était son âme-sœur et le resterait.

Mais maintenant, Luna était adulte, il avait réussi à avancer. Il n'était plus l'homme mélancolique et désespéré qu'il avait été, par-delà les apparences.

C'était donc l'âme en paix et le cœur en joie qu'il avait pris le chemin de Poudlard ce matin-là. Il aurait aimé y venir avec sa fille, pour la première fois. Mais cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle le rejoindrait. Elle avait, apparemment, un rendez-vous dans la matinée. Xenophilius, qui soupçonnait qu'un garçon était derrière tout cela, s'était abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire.

Mais puisqu'elle ne l'accompagnait pas, il avait décidé de venir en avance. Cela lui permettrait de parler un peu avec les professeurs, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était enfermé dans sa maison fraîchement reconstruite...

Il arriva donc dans la salle des professeurs, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fut immédiatement interpelé par le vieil Horace Slughorn... Il trouvait assez incroyable que ce dernier fût encore professeur à Poudlard. Cela faisait si longtemps, il n'était déjà plus dans sa prime jeunesse quand Xenophilius lui-même était à Poudlard. Toutefois, le bruit courait qu'un remplaçant lui avait été trouvé pour la rentrée prochaine...

Il faudrait creuser la question, pensa l'ancien élève de Serdaigle. Peut-être le nouveau professeur accepterait-il de donner une interview pour le Chicaneur ?

Soudain, le professeur Trelawney essaya de s'immiscer – de manière très peu subtile – dans la conversation. Comme tout bon élève de Serdaigle, Xenophilius était sceptique quant à la pertinence de la divination. Il était ouvert d'esprit, il savait que les véritables voyants étaient comme les Enormus à babille : très rares mais parfaitement réels. En revanche, tenter d'apprendre aux enfants à lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé était, pour lui, une vaste supercherie. Cela avait d'ailleurs été l'un des seuls sujets de dispute entre Luna et lui : dès la troisième année, sa fille avait insisté pour suivre les cours de Divination, alors qu'il aurait largement préféré qu'elle choisisse l'arithmancie en plus des runes.

C'était déjà avec un a priori négatif qu'il avait parlé avec le professeur de Divination de Poudlard l'an passé, et rien de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire ne l'avait fait changer d'avis. Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'imposait de la sorte... Peut-être voulait-elle parler seule à seul avec Horace ? Cette histoire de potion pour maigrir était peut-être un code...  
Xenophilius était sur le point de s'éclipser discrètement quand il vit le professeur Trelawney s'effondrer au sol, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

Slughorn s'affairait déjà.

\- Vite, allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, Sybille se sent mal !

Xenophilius s'agenouilla à côté de la femme évanouie, et sortit de sa poche son arme ultime : des sels contre l'évanouissement. C'était un vieux remède moldu, mais il était diablement efficace.

\- Si ce n'est qu'un petit malaise, ces sels devraient la faire revenir, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

Il ouvrit la boîte, la passa sous le nez de Trelawney... Qui éternua violemment trois fois, de manière très peu gracieuse, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas cillé deux fois qu'elle sembla repartir à nouveau.

Xenophilius ferma la boîte et se releva en haussant les épaules. Il se sentait assez impuissant, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Si les sels l'avaient ramenée, cela signifiait que l'évanouissement n'était que passager, sûrement émotionnel ou dû à une légère hypoglycémie. Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle fait un second malaise immédiatement après ? Quelque chose devait lui échapper, c'était sûr. Mais quoi ?

Son cerveau tournait toujours à cent à l'heure quand Madame Pomfresh fit son entrée. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Trelawney, prit son pouls, agita un peu sa baguette.

\- Elle n'est qu'évanouie. Son régime ne lui réussit pas, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas mangé aujourd'hui. _Enervate_.

Les yeux de Trelawney papillonnèrent. Xenophilius se désintéressa d'elle lorsqu'Horace et Madame Pomfresh entreprirent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle fût en mesure de se reposer avant la cérémonie.

/

C'était décidemment une belle journée pour Xenophilius. Il avait discuté avec des personnes intéressantes, qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis très longtemps. Certaines d'entre elles lui avaient même demandé la recette de sa fameuse infusion de ravegourdes. On l'avait complimenté sur la couleur éclatante de sa robe... Oui, c'était une très belle journée.

L'heure de la cérémonie arriva enfin. Il s'installa dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, juste devant Hagrid – choix éminemment stratégique – et à côté d'Horace. La chaise à sa droite était vide, pour le moment.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le professeur Trelawney s'y installa.

\- Professeur Trelawney ! Vous êtes déjà remise ? Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, vous savez !

Son étonnement crut encore quand il vit son interlocutrice rougir.

\- Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Sybille, murmura-t-elle. Vous savez, je dois perdre du poids à cause de problèmes de dos... Et j'ai tendance à sauter des repas, mais cela ne me réussit pas.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle fit une étrange grimace, comme si elle venait d'avaler quelque chose d'infect.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes rétablie ? demanda-il. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

Mais son empathie n'apaisa pas Sybille, loin de là. Son visage se décomposa totalement, et, une seconde plus tard, elle se tenait aussi droite que si elle était assise sur une corne de ronflak.

\- Je trouve votre robe très seyante, tenta-t-elle timidement après un instant de silence gêné. Je me suis moi-même inspirée de la symbolique des couleurs que vous m'avez exposée l'an dernier pour choisir ma tenue de cette année.

Xenophilius lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Oh, oui, je vois cela ! Violet et bleu, très bon choix. Si cela vous intéresse, un numéro spécial mode du Chicaneur est consacré à la symbolique des formes et des couleurs. Je vous le ferai parvenir par hibou, vous vivez bien à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues de Sybille se teintèrent de rouge, ce qui jurait affreusement avec la couleur de sa robe.

\- Oh, oui, merci beaucoup Mr. Lovegood.

\- Mais appelez-moi Xenophilius, voyons !

La cérémonie commença ensuite, et les discours s'enchaînèrent rapidement, si bien que la conversation prit fin. Durant les discours les plus ennuyeux, celui de Kingsley Shacklebolt notamment – Xenophilius détestait la politique – l'ancien élève de Serdaigle mettait ses neurones au service du problème épineux qui se présentait à lui : comment expliquer le comportement étrange de Sybille à son égard ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé, et Luna n'avait pas parlé de manière très positive des cours qu'elle avait suivi avec elle... Xenophilius conclut qu'elle devait lire le Chicaneur, et qu'elle l'admirait désormais pour son ouverture d'esprit et sa perspicacité... Puisque tout voyant aspirait à devenir un champion de ces deux qualités, après tout.

Oui, c'était cela. Peut-être voulait-elle-même écrire quelques articles dans son journal ? Il n'était vraiment pas féru de divination, mais un peu de variété ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Il lui en parlerait après la cérémonie !

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Lors du pot qui suivit les discours, il resta aux côtés de Sybille. Il laissa d'abord rouler la conversation, et fut absolument ravi quand son admiratrice lança le sujet du Chicaneur. Elle était très élogieuse, ce qui confirma les hypothèses de Xenophilius : elle agissait étrangement avec lui car elle voulait écrire dans son journal.

\- J'envisageais d'ouvrir une section horoscope et divination dans le Chicaneur. Puisque vous m'avez l'air de bien connaître mon travail, peut-être voudriez-vous y participer ?

Sybille hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Oh oui, je n'ai découvert votre journal que très récemment, comme je viens de vous le dire, mais je vous ai commandé l'intégralité des numéros depuis sa création... Mais je n'ai pas commandé les numéros spéciaux, donc l'envoi dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure me ferait vraiment plaisir.

\- Oui, je gère les abonnements moi-même, je m'en suis rendu compte, même si je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre votre nom et le célèbre professeur de divination de Poudlard.

Sybille fit une légère grimace, mais elle se reprit plus rapidement que les fois précédentes.

\- Je participerai à votre incroyable travail avec grand plaisir.

\- Bien, conclut-il. J'aperçois ma fille là-bas, je vais vous laisser pour aller lui parler. Mais nous pouvons nous retrouver demain soir aux Trois Balais pour discuter de l'avenir de cette section ! Cela vous convient ?

\- Parfaitement, je peux y être à dix-huit heures.

Xenophilius la salua d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret. Elle n'était peut-être pas absolument compétente, mais elle était motivée. C'étaient les lecteurs comme elle qui lui donnaient du cœur à l'ouvrage. Peut-être son journal allait-il enfin être apprécié à sa juste valeur ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Coopération explosive

**Voici le troisième chapitre de cette drôle d'histoire d'amour. Le quatrième et dernier sera bientôt publié.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Collaboration explosive**

Sybille ne tenait plus en place. La cérémonie était terminée, et, malgré un début catastrophique, elle avait réussi !

Elle avait un rendez-vous avec le beau Xenophilius. Un peu plus, et elle parvenait à oublier son ridicule évanouissement, ses bafouillages, ses rougissements intempestifs... Elle allait le revoir, pas plus tard que le lendemain ! Et même si rien ne se faisait tout de suite, sa participation au Chicaneur lui permettrait de le revoir souvent.

Une fois que les invités avaient quitté l'école, elle avait aidé les autres professeurs et les elfes à ranger les sièges installés pour l'occasion, ainsi que les vestiges du buffet – auquel elle avait à peine touché.

Ensuite, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, elle était allée se coucher. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle était partagée entre les souvenirs de l'après-midi, et ses espoirs du lendemain. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait, souriant, vêtu de bleu. Il avait écrasé de son charisme tous les sorciers présents. Même lorsqu'il lui avait faussé compagnie pour aller parler à sa fille, elle n'avait pas réellement réussi à le quitter des yeux. L'amour qu'on lisait sur ses traits lorsqu'il regardait Luna était tellement touchant...

Après une nuit agitée, Sybille s'éveilla aux aurores. Fort heureusement, ses cours de la journée la distrairaient suffisamment et elle ne trouverait pas le temps trop long.

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa carrière, elle ne prédit que bonheur et amour à ses élèves. Ces derniers la fixèrent tout au long du cours sans même tenter de bavarder, trop éberlués pour cela. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû commencer à être optimiste plus tôt, ses élèves auraient été plus attentifs.

Mais malgré sa joie de vivre, la journée passa si lentement qu'à la pause de midi, Sybille en était déjà presque découragée...

Assise à son bureau, devant sa salade, elle sentait que le manque de sommeil des deux dernières nuits nuisait à sa concentration... Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle ferma les yeux et s'effondra, le nez dans la salade et le front dans la vinaigrette.

 _\- Voici, ma tendre Sybille, un collier de fiançailles que j'ai fabriqué moi-même, à l'aide des prunes dirigeables de mon jardin. Si vous l'acceptez et si vous acceptez de m'épouser, vous ferez de moi le plus heureux des hommes._

 _Le sourire de Xenophilius était rayonnant. Submergée par l'émotion, Sybille tenta tant bien que mal de le lui rendre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle sentit le sol sur lequel elle était assise bouger._

 _Elle baissa les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas assis sur le sol, mais sur une immense créature au cuir épais et portant au bout de son nez une corne immense. Un ronflak cornu !_

 _Soudain, le ronflak se mit en marche, les secouant à chaque pas. Déséquilibrée, Sybille tenta de se raccrocher au cuir de l'animal, en vain. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Xenophilius, qui était toujours confortablement assis, et qui ne faisait pas mine de l'aider._

 _\- Mon cher Xenophilius, aide-moi ! lui cria-t-elle._

 _Mais ce dernier lui jeta un regard impitoyable._

 _\- Une femme incapable de monter un ronflak cornu ne mérite pas de partager ma vie._

 _Il saisit le collier de prunes dirigeables et le lança vers la tête de l'animal. Sa corne explosa dans un bruit assourdissant. Sybille ferma un instant les yeux, et, quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Xenophilius s'enfuir sur le dos du ronflak, dont la corne était déjà en train de repousser._

 _Quand le cavalier et sa monture disparurent à l'horizon, Sybille se retrouva toute seule. Elle était dans un espace étrange et grisâtre, et surtout vide. Pendant un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité, il ne se passa absolument rien... La solitude commençait à lui devenir pesante quand des boules de cristal se mirent à tomber du ciel pour se briser à ses pieds. Sous cette étrange pluie, elle regrettait presque le vide qui l'avait précédé._

 _Soudain, elle entendit une voix qui lui était étrangement familière :_

 _\- Professeur, professeur !_

Sybille ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait de la vinaigrette partout sur le visage et une rondelle de tomate dans les cheveux.

\- Professeur, est-ce que ça va ?

C'était l'une des élèves de Poufsouffle, à qui elle était censée donner cours après la pause de midi.

\- Oui, oui... Allez-vous installer dans la salle de classe, j'arrive.

\- Nous y sommes déjà depuis dix minutes.

\- J'arrive.

D'un coup de baguette, Sybille retira la vinaigrette, la tomate et les morceaux de salade qui maculaient son visage, elle défroissa ses vêtements et descendit dans sa salle. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser l'étrange rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que son troisième œil ne se fût pas réveillé, et qu'il ne s'agît pas d'un rêve prophétique.

\- Bonjour à tous... fit-elle d'une voix endormie. Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard.

/

C'était enfin l'heure. Sybille trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait tenté de trouver une tenue convenable, mais avait dû se rabattre sur une robe de sorcière très sobre et très simple. Elle avait tenté d'utiliser ses piètres dons en métamorphose pour la teindre en vert, couleur de l'espoir, mais cela n'avait donné qu'un horrible caca d'oie. Au diable le maquillage qu'elle avait prévu ! Elle pensait que la couleur de sa robe serait plus importante aux yeux de son cher Xenophilius... Elle avait donc fait un détour par le bureau de sa nouvelle collègue de métamorphose, pour lui demander d'arranger cela.

C'est donc vêtue d'un vert pomme seyant qu'elle se dirigea vers les Trois Balais. La sieste qu'elle avait faite à la pause l'avait reposée, mais elle l'avait aussi passablement angoissée. Elle espérait que cela ne signifiait pas que ses espoirs étaient voués à être déçus...

Elle lissa sa robe d'un geste nerveux. De toute manière, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour séduire Xenophilius. Rêve prémonitoire ou non.

Quand elle arriva, il l'attendait déjà devant la porte.

\- Sybille ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! J'ai de grands projets pour vous.

La professeure de divination sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était heureux de la voir !

Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur du pub et discutèrent pendant trois longues heures de la forme dont prendrait cette nouvelle rubrique et de ce que Sybille comptait y écrire. Il eut l'air agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle avait déjà préparé les horoscopes pour le mois suivant, et une ébauche d'article sur l'art de lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, qu'ils reprirent ensemble.

Au moment de partir, chacun remballa ses papiers, et Xenophilius effleura la main de Sybille. Celle-ci leva la tête, le souffle soudain très court.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sybille acquiesça. Elle avait sans doute sur-interprété... Elle respira profondément, tentant de chasser le trouble qui la prenait. Il ignorait tout de son existence jusqu'à la veille, puisqu'il n'avait pas reconnu son nom sur la demande d'abonnement. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il fût déjà amoureux. Il lui fallait faire preuve de plus de patience, vraiment...

Ils prirent congé, se promettant de se revoir pour le numéro du mois suivant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un Enorme point commun

**Bonjour ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Merci à AccioRune127 pour ses reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un Enorme point commun**

\- Non ma chérie, je ne peux pas dîner chez toi ce soir, désolé. J'ai rendez-vous avec Sybille Trelawney.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, Xenophilius sut que Luna allait se fourvoyer sur ses intentions.

\- Un rendez-vous ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire et un ton conspirateur. Sybille Trelawney, comme le professeur de divination ?

Puis, elle poursuivit de son habituelle voix rêveuse.

\- J'étais pourtant sûre que tous ses grigris attiraient les Nargoles.

Xenophilius secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un _rendez-vous_. Elle s'occupe simplement de la section horoscope du Chicaneur, c'est purement professionnel. C'est une personne charmante, mais elle manque d'originalité, je dois dire. Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit...

Xenophilius devait avouer qu'il était néanmoins assez surpris. Il se doutait que Sybille n'était pas constamment en train de prophétiser, mais ses horoscopes étaient intéressants et appuyés sur des preuves d'astronomie qui lui parlaient beaucoup. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas lui proposer d'écrire un article à quatre mains, sur le destin futur de l'Enormus à babille.

\- A demain, ma chérie ! cria-t-il du rez-de-chaussée.

Luna n'habitait plus chez lui depuis qu'elle faisait ses études de magizoologie. Elle avait son appartement à Londres, mais elle revenait souvent chez son père, et adorait lui faire des petits plats originaux. Xenophilius regrettait d'avoir choisi cette date pour rencontrer Sybille, il aurait sans nul doute préféré passer la soirée avec sa fille chérie.

Avec un dernier soupir, il transplana.

Sybille était déjà là. Elle portait une robe verte, ce qui réjouit Xenophilius.

\- Bonsoir très chère ! Oh, vous aussi, vous espérez le succès de notre nouvelle rubrique ?

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête.

\- Bonsoir Xenophilius. Oui, j'espère que la couleur que je porte nous portera bonheur !

Ils s'installèrent à la même table que la fois précédente.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous ces derniers jours, entama Xenophilius.

Il s'interrompit en voyant Sybille rougir. Ne trouvant pas d'explication logique, il reprit :

\- Je pense que nous devrions travailler ensemble. Je pense qu'une collaboration rapprochée entre nos deux styles et nos deux domaines de compétence ne peut être que féconde. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas très bien saisi. Dans quel cadre voulez-vous que nous nous... rapprochions ?

Xenophilius sourit.

\- Je pensais écrire tout un numéro exceptionnel à quatre mains. Pourquoi ne pas le consacrer à l'Enormus à Babille ? Je m'occuperais du domaine scientifique, et vous pourriez orienter le numéro vers une prédiction de son futur, et de ses liens possibles avec les hommes.

/

Les épaules de Sybille s'affaissèrent. Un instant, elle avait cru à une proposition... Mais il ne s'agissait que du Chicaneur, toujours du Chicaneur, comme dans chacune des lettres qu'il avait envoyées. Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'elle tentait d'introduire de subtiles allusions, des tentatives de rendre leur relation plus... personnelle. Mais rien n'y faisait, passé le Ronflak cornu, Xenophilius semblait totalement aveugle. Sybille était désespérée. Elle savait qu'on ne construisait pas une relation en un jour, qu'il était peu probable que l'homme de ses rêves eût déjà songé à voir plus en elle qu'une simple collaboratrice... Mais sa patience s'amenuisait chaque jour.

Elle avait passé des années enfermée dans un château, aussi beau fût-il... Elle voulait désormais élargir ses horizons, connaître l'amour et le partage. Si seulement Xenophilius s'en rendait compte...

Alors que le directeur du Chicaneur lui racontait en long en large et en travers la fois où il avait vraiment failli apercevoir un Enormus, elle prit une décision.

Elle savait, en tant que voyante, qu'il fallait parfois forcer un peu le destin. D'ailleurs, les prophéties qu'elle avait données – et dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir, il avait fallu qu'on lui répétât toute l'histoire, une fois la victoire passée ! – ne s'étaient réellement réalisées que parce que les individus concernés avaient forcé les choses.

Eh bien, elle ferait pareil. Ce soir, elle tenterait sa chance.

/

Xenophilius était plus enthousiaste que jamais. Sybille acceptait de participer au numéro spécial sur l'Enormus à Babille. Un peu plus, et il vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie.

La douce voix de Pandora, dans son oreille, refroidit un peu ses ardeurs. Comment pouvait-il vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie sans la personne qu'il aimerait jusque dans la tombe ? Il secoua la tête. C'était le plus beau jour de l'année, sans doute !

Ils travaillèrent quatre longues heures, d'abord à la section divination du numéro de juillet, puis au plan du numéro spécial.

Vers vingt-deux heures, épuisé mais ravi, il posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Sybille recouvrit sa main droite avec la sienne.

\- Sybille... Que...

\- Ne dites rien, Xenophilius. Vous ne le savez pas encore, mais j'ai vu. J'ai vu dans les étoiles, dans les feuilles de thé, dans les cartes... Tous les signes sont unanimes ! Un destin brillant nous attend si nous nous unissons !

Derrière ses grosses lunettes, elle avait les yeux encore plus exorbités que d'habitude, et ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête. Elle avait une grosse voix grave et semblait surjouer une étrange prédiction. Xenophilius était à deux doigts de se lever et de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

\- Oui, Sybille, tenta-t-il en bafouillant... Moi aussi je suis ravi de collaborer avec vous pour le Chicaneur, mais est-ce bien la peine de faire tant d'effusion, je...

\- Non, Xenophilius. Quand je vous demande de vous unir à moi, je me révèle !

Elle avait l'air totalement hallucinée, bien loin de la timidité dont elle faisait preuve depuis leur première rencontre.

\- Je vous aime, Xenophilius, cria-t-elle.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de clients aux Trois Balais, mais tous se retournèrent et fixèrent leur table avec attention. Xenophilius, mortellement gêné, saisit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et jeta un sortilège de confusion aux derniers buveurs. Quand ces derniers reprirent leurs occupations, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Hum, Sybille... Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, vraiment. Vous êtes une personne très sympathique, je suis sûre que vous avez de l'avenir dans le journalisme mais... Il n'y a rien entre nous, est-ce bien clair ?

Il vit son visage se décomposer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il s'apprêtait à adoucir ses propos, mais Sybille se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, et quitta les Trois Balais au pas de course, sans un mot, et sans prendre avec elle ses feuilles de notes.

Xenophilius soupira. Il était sincère, il appréciait vraiment Sybille en tant que collaboratrice mais... Il ignorait ce qu'elle était allée s'imaginer à son propos.

Il secoua la tête et agita les mains devant son visage pour chasser les Joncheruines qui venaient de l'envahir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Il ramassa ses papiers, et se promit de renvoyer les siens à Sybille avec un mot d'excuses et des bonbons à la ravegourde. Il voulait que les choses fussent claires, mais il ne voulait surtout pas se fâcher avec elle.

/

Six mois plus tard, Xenophilius était installé à son bureau. Il soupirait en regardant ses brouillons pour le numéro spécial sur l'Enormus à Babille. Il ne parvenait pas à faire prendre forme à son journal. Il notait, rayait, réécrivait, en vain.

Il avait tenté de recontacter Sybille Trelawney à de nombreuses reprises. Mais, pas une fois, elle n'avait répondu.


End file.
